The New Girl on Living Island
by NickFan0402
Summary: Hi guys. I thought about taking a break from writing Sesame Street fanfictions and move on to something else. Since I got into H.R. Pufnstuf after a while, I decided to write a story on how my OC for the show, Julie Jellybean first came to Living Island. Anyways, here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! All characters belong to Sid and Marty Krofft. Julie belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

One sunny morning in a quiet and peaceful neighborhood, there was a little 10-year-old girl named Julie Anna Jellybean. She was nice, kind, helpful, and cute. Also, she was rich. That's because her mother, Mrs. Jellybean, who was British, and her father, Mr. Jellybean, who was American, both had very good and hardworking jobs. And they all lived in a big mansion because of the amount of money they had. Julie's mother was a millionaire. And her father was a billionaire. Julie most of the time got what she wanted because of her parents affording everything with their money. Julie was in some ways spoiled since she always gets what she wants. However, she was not like most kids who are rich. She doesn't get bratty about not getting what she wants. However, she just gets really sad about it. But eventually, she gets over it.

On this day, Julie woke up early in the morning so she can play outside in her backyard. But after just 5 minutes, her mother called out from the kitchen, "Julie! Time to get ready for school!"

"Okay mother!" replied Julie.

When Julie got into the mansion, her mother said to her, "Good morning, Julie dear. Why don't you get dressed for school while I make you a nice breakfast, alright?"

"Yes mother," said Julie, nodding her head. "By the way, where's daddy?"

"He's at work," said her mother. "He said he's not going to be home until late tonight. He just got a promotion for his job."

"That's very nice," said Julie.

"It is," said her mother, with a smile. "Now why don't you run along now so you won't be late for school?"

"Okay mommy," said Julie, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

When she got into her bedroom, Julie started to get ready for school. She got out of her pajamas, put on her school required uniform, put on her socks and brown school shoes, fixed her dark brown hair, brushed her teeth, grabbed her backpack, went into the kitchen, and sat down on a chair at the dining room table.

"Hi again, Julie," her mother said, giving Julie breakfast. "Here's your breakfast. Enjoy."

"Thank you, mother," said Julie, licking her lips. "You make good food for your lovely little daughter."

So Julie grabbed her fork and started to eat her breakfast, which was scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and hot-buttered and jelly toast.

After breakfast, the sound of a school bus from outside started to appear.

"Julie honey," her mother said to Julie, as she heard the bus. "The bus is here. You don't want to miss it."

"Okay mommy," said Julie, hugging her mother. "Bye mother. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Have a good day at school, Julie," said her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Julie kissed her mother's cheek back, grabbed her backpack, placed it on her back, went out the door, went into the school bus, and sat down in a seat next to the window. Now she was ready to go to school to have a normal and fine day.

When she arrived at school, which was an all-girls elementary school, Julie got off the bus, went into the building, and walked over to her locker in the hallway that was next to her homeroom so she can get her stuff for the first class of the day.

"Hey look everyone!" said a mean girl, pointing at Julie. "It's Little Miss Jellybean, the one with the weird last name of a candy!"

Most of the girls laughed at Julie. But the few nice girls didn't laugh because they knew that Julie was sensitive to people making fun of her.

"Don't make fun of me, Sadie," Julie said to the mean girl, trying to keep her cool. "You know how it makes me feel when you make fun of my last name."

"I don't care," said Sadie, being really mean.

"Why is your last name Jellybean anyway?" asked Sadie's mean friend. "Your parents are SO stupid for having a last name that CAN'T be a last name! Where are you from? Candyland?!"

Everyone started to laugh and laugh at Julie. Some other kids were even calling her bad names. And that made Julie want to cry and run away. But instead of doing that, she lost her cool and said to Sadie and her mean friend, in an angry voice. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GONNA GET YOU, YOU WICKED WITCH!"

"What are you gonna do about it, you little crybaby?" asked Sadie, being sneaky.

Julie didn't say anything. All she did was jump on Sadie, pinned her down to the ground, and started to strangle, shove, punch, and kick her. As a matter of fact, Julie was beating her bully up.

"TAKE IT BACK!" yelled Julie, still beating up Sadie. "TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU UNGRATFUL, COLD HEARTED MEANIE!"

When all of the girl students nearby heard Julie screaming at the female bully, they all surrounded Julie and caused a riot. Also, some of the nice kids were cheering for Julie since Julie's getting her revenge on the mean and rude Sadie. But all of a sudden, Julie's homeroom teacher heard the chaos from the classroom, went outside, and asked the girls, "Girls! What's going on?!"

"Julie's beating up Sadie, Mrs. Campbell!" said one of the nice girls, pointing at the fight.

"JULIE ANNA JELLYBEAN!" Mrs. Campbell said to Julie, all angrily while trying to pull Julie away from Sadie. "GET OFF SADIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Julie, struggling to escape her teacher's arms. "LET! ME! GOOOOOOOOOOO! PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!"

"What is the matter with you, you little trouble maker?!" asked Mrs. Campbell, firmly.

"Sadie was making fun of my last name!" said Julie, trying to not shout again, yet she was still mad.

"Sadie!" Mrs. Campbell said to Sadie. "Is this true?!"

"No Mrs. Campbell," lied Sadie, shaking her head and aching from the pain. "Why would I do that? She's just 10 years old."

Mrs. Campbell gasped, turned to Julie, and said to her, very seriously, "Julie! I can't believe you've lied to me! And you beat her up even though she didn't do anything to you?!"

"But Mrs. Campbell!" said Julie, getting nervous. "I didn't start-"

"No buts, you little trouble maker!" said Mrs. Campbell. "I'm suspending you from school for 10 days for beating up a student! Now I'm going back to my classroom and calling your mother and father! And don't you go anywhere or you'll be facing more consequences, you understand, young lady?!"

"Yes Mrs. Campbell," said Julie, sighing sadly.

"Now all of you girls, get back to class," Mrs. Campbell said to the rest of the girls. "This is all over. There's nothing else to see. Run along now."

All of the girls nodded their heads and started to head back to their classes. Everyone except Julie, who was ordered by her homeroom teacher to sit down in the hallway while Mrs. Campbell was calling Julie's parents.

"Why didn't the teacher believe me?" Julie said to herself, getting tears in her eyes. "It's not my fault. It's that stupid Sadie's fault! She should get suspended, not me. I'm just an innocent little 10 year old girl. Why can't I be treated right and be off the hook?!"

"Julie?" Mrs. Campbell said, walking back into the hallway. "Your mother is going to come here to the school and pick you up. And she said she's going to have a long word with you. Now why don't you wait in the principal's office until she comes, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," said Julie, sighing sadly.

"Good," said Mrs. Campbell, pointing in the straight direction. "Now get going."

When she arrived at the principal's office, Julie sat down in a chair outside of the room and waited for her mother to come and take her back home.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Julie said in her mind, all scared. "I'm going to be in biiiiiiiiiiiiggg trouble. Oh, I am sooooooooooooooo dead."

Just then, Julie's mother came into the school, saw her little daughter sitting in a chair outside of the principal's office, and said to her, in a strict voice, "Julie? We need to talk."

"Yes mother," said Julie, walking outside.

When they got into the car, Julie put on her seatbelt as her mother did the same thing. Then her mother started to drive the car back to the mansion and said to Julie, "Julie? What happened at school today? I've got a called from your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Campbell. Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Weeeeeeeell...mother..." said Julie, in a slow voice, "I-I-I-"

"Hold on," said her mother. "Let's talk about it when you get home, okay?"

"Okay mother," said Julie, sighing sadly.

So for the whole ride home, Julie didn't say a word. All she did was stood silent while thinking about the incident at school, as well as thinking about how she is going to be in trouble when she goes back home.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to their mansion, Julie and her mother hopped out of the car, walked back into their home, went into the living room, and saw Julie's father standing up in front of them and folding his arms, while looking at Julie in an angry way.

"Julie? Sit down. Your mother and I would like to have a word with you," Julie's father said to her.

"Yes father," said Julie, sitting down on the couch.

Her parents sat next to each other on the other couch next to where Julie was sitting and looked straight at her. And that made Julie started to sweat nervously, as well as taking a huge gulp with fear.

"Julie?" said her father. "Your mother and I got a call from Mrs. Campbell this morning. She said you've hurt one of your classmates all because of an argument. Is that true?"

"I didn't hurt her, dad," lied Julie. "Honestly. I wouldn't do that."

"Don't tell a lie, young lady," said her mother, getting serious. "Tell the truth right now!"

"Alright, alright!" said Julie, trying not to lose her cool again. "I beat her up! And it's for a good reason! That mean devil witch made fun of my last name!"

"You shouldn't beat up a girl your age!" said her mother, getting very angry. "You could've got her set her into a coma or even killed her! What were you thinking, Julie?!"

"But she made fun of me!" said Julie, trying to convince her parents to believe her. "So she deserved to get hurt!"

"JULIE ANNA JELLYBEAN!" yelled her mother, getting really mad. "DON'T SAY THAT! AND SINCE YOU WERE THE LITTLE RUDE ONE TODAY AND THAT YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL FOR 10 DAYS, GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!"

"But mother!" said Julie, getting tears in her eyes. "You can't ground me! Sadie should be the one to get grounded!"

"THEN YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" said her mother, having enough with her bratty daughter.

"And that means no TV either!" said her father, pointing to Julie's bedroom. "Now go!"

"Fine!" said Julie, in a very bratty voice. "I'm going! I don't care! I hope you're happy! Goodbye!"

When Julie walked to her bedroom, she slammed the door, laid down on the floor, and started to throw a really bad temper tantrum.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!" Julie screamed to herself. "WWWHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Then she got up, kicked the door and the walls, and screamed, "I HATE ALL OF YOU! I HATE MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, MY CLASSMATES, MY TEACHERS, I JUST HATE EVERYONE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After 10 long minutes of screaming and kicking, Julie finally calmed herself down from all of that rage, flopped down on her queen-sized bed, placed her face on one of her pillows, and started to cry with tons of tears in her eyes.

"My parents don't love me anymore!" Julie said to herself, crying hard. "I just know it! Yelling at me and grounding me proves that they don't love me! Oh, I hate my life! I HATE IT!"

Then she paused for a minute and said to herself, "Maybe I should run away from home. Yeah, that's what I'll do. My parents need to be taught a lesson about grounding me and not loving her little adorable daughter. I mean, I'm only 10 years old, right? So I can take care of myself. Anyways, I'm going to run away from home, start a new life without my mean and strict parents, and never ever come back. So I better calm myself down and start packing my stuff if I'm going to leave."

So for the next few minutes, after Julie grabbed one of her suitcases from her closet, she started to pack some of her stuff she needed so she can leave her mansion. She packed some of her favorite dresses and hair bows, one pair of her school uniform, one pair of her girl scouts uniform, her candy jar that was full of her favorite candies, her pink digital camera, and purple and pink disposable camera for a spare, her personal items, a hairbrush and a comb, a few pairs of her Mary-jane shoes of different colors, and other important stuff that she wanted to bring with her.

"Hmm?" said Julie, looking at the stuff she had just packed in her suitcase. "What else do I need?"

Then she looked down at herself and said, "Oh yes. I need to change out of my school uniform and get into my favorite dress."

So Julie took off her school uniform and put on her favorite dress, which was a pink dress with puffy short sleeves with white laces at the end of them, a white curly neck collar with white laces attached, pink and white flower-shaped buttons on her dress, white fluffy laces underneath the dress to make it fluff up, and a white strap around her waist with a big white bow tied on the back. Also, she put on her white tights and black Mary-jane shoes. And she redid her hair by making two straight ponytails under her head, made some curls to them a little bit, tied two little red hair bows to hold the ponytails in place, and combed her front bangs.

"Now I'm all ready to go," Julie said to herself, looking at her mirror.

Then she put on her little purple poncho-like jacket, tied the blue bow on it, put on her little purple and blue hat, grabbed her suitcase, and said to herself, "Well, I guess this means goodbye to everything I have ever owned."

When she headed to the door, she turned to her bedroom and looked at it one more time, and said to it, while waving to it, "Goodbye bedroom. I'll miss you."

Then Julie grabbed her little doll of herself, held it in her arms, closed the door, and walked out of the mansion. She made it outside because her parents were working in the backyard garden. So they didn't see or hear her walk out.

"Bye mom and dad," Julie said quietly to herself, looking at her parents and waving to them. "It's time for your daughter to go. I hope you see you two again when you love me again."

Julie looked at her home one last time, got some tears in her eyes, and started to walk away from in.

"I do wish I didn't have to leave me beautiful home," Julie said to herself sadly, while walking into the forest. "But I have no choice but to go because my parents are not being nice to me."

So Julie continued to walk far, far away from her house trying to find a new place to stay since she was never ever going to come back home again.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie was very sad as she walked. Since she got grounded for a long time, she really thought her parents did not love her even though they did. She was so upset and angry that she couldn't see the truth.

"I wish I didn't have to run away from home," thought Julie to herself. "But it's the best thing I can do. I'm not staying in my bedroom feeling miserable and upset about my life. So I'm going to try to find a new home where I am loved and that I feel loved."

As she walked, she looked down sadly and started to sing to herself trying to make herself feel better while trying not to cry. Then suddenly, there was an evil, sinister laugh coming from the sky.

"What was that?!" said Julie, getting a little nervous. "It sounds like a mean laugh! But where is it coming from?"

Julie looked up and all around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the sky was a wicked witch named Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo riding her "Vroom Broom" flying vehicle, with her main henchman, Orson the Vulture riding in the basket attached to the broom.

"Jumping jellybeans!" gasped Julie, looking at Witchiepoo in the "Vroom Broom". "It's a witch on her broom! How strange and unusual! And I thought witches weren't real!"

"It's the oooooooooooonnnnnlyyyyy waaaaaaaaaaaaay to flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Witchiepoo cried from above. "Ahahahahaha!"

"There she is, Witchiepoo!" Orson said to Witchiepoo, pointing to Julie. "It's that little girl with that great singing voice you saw through the image machine a few minutes ago! Go down there and take her as prisoner!"

"That's not how my plan is going to go, you dingaling!" growled Witchiepoo, smacking Orson with her magic wand. "I have a better plan! Just watch!"

Witchiepoo waved her wand in the air, then pointed it down as she started to zap at Julie trying to hit her.

"YIKES!" cried Julie, quickly moving out of the way.

Witchiepoo kept on zapping her magic towards Julie. And she missed every time because Julie was dodging all of it.

"Drat!" said Witchiepoo, angrily. "Alright, we're doing this the hard way!"

Witchiepoo made her wand more powerful. She made a powerful zap at Julie, which caused the little 10-year-old to fall into the lake. Julie then made her head go up to the surface of the lake's water and started to swim while trying to find her way back to the shore. But as she was swimming and swimming and swimming, she suddenly got tired and started to sink. So she managed to splash really hard to keep herself from drowning and started to scream for help.

"HELP! HELP!" screamed Julie, splashing in a very scared way. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!"

Far away from where Julie was, on an island called Living Island, the town's mayor, who was a dragon named H.R. Pufnstuf, along with his friends, a 12-year-old boy named Jimmy, a golden talking flute named Freddy, and two little male humanoids named Cling and Clang heard Julie's screaming from the distance while they were in Pufnstuf's cave.

"What was that, Pufnstuf?" Jimmy asked Pufnstuf, hearing the screams for help.

"I don't know, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "Let's go check."

So Pufnstuf along with everybody else went outside to go see who was screaming. Pufnstuf looked through his telescope and saw Julie splashing in the water and screaming for help.

"Gee willikers!" gasped Pufnstuf, getting nervous. "It's a little girl!"

"Really?!" gasped Jimmy. "We have to go save her, you guys!"

"Right Jimmy!" Freddy said.

"Cling and Clang?!" Pufnstuf called to Cling and Clang. "Get the "Rescue Racer" on the double! This little girl is in trouble!"

Then Cling and Clang went into their "Rescue Racer Crew" car and drove towards Pufnstuf.

"Good boys," said Pufnstuf, getting onto the back of the vehicle. "Now let's go save that little girl before she drowns! The witch is going to take her if we don't hurry!"

"Right!" said Jimmy, stepping onto the side of the car, while holding on tight. "Let's go!"

When they arrived at the bay, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling, and Clang saw Julie still splashing and screaming for help.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Julie. "PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE!"

"How are we going to save her, you guys?!" asked Freddy.

"How about I'll dive into the water and get her on the shore?!" suggested Jimmy.

"Great idea, Jimmy!" said Pufnstuf. "Now go! GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wish me luck!" said Jimmy, as he dived into the water.

"Good luck, Jimmy!" said Freddy.

So Jimmy started to swim over to Julie so he can rescue her from death. But when he saw her sinking, he quickly grabbed her, placed her on his back, and swam back to shore.

"Way to go, Jimmy!" cried Pufnstuf, cheering for Jimmy. "You saved her!"

Cling and Clang clapped their hands happily.

"Oh dear!" cried Freddy. "Is she okay, Jimmy?!"

"I'm not sure, Freddy," said Jimmy, placing Julie on her back on the ground. "Let me check."

So Jimmy gently shook Julie, whose eyes were closed, and said to her, "Hey little girl. Wake up. Are you alright?"

Julie opened her eyes, spat some of the water out of her mouth and made a few coughs, saw Jimmy in front of her, and said to him, "Hi there. Who are you?"

"Oh good, she's alive!" said Pufnstuf, happily.

"Hooray!" said Freddy.

Cling and Clang jumped up and down with happiness.

"May I ask who you are?" Julie asked Jimmy.

"Oh, my name is Jimmy," said Jimmy, then taking Freddy out of his shirt pocket and said, "And this is my pal, Freddy Flute."

"Hello Freddy," Julie said to Freddy, waving to him. "You're such a shiny and adorable flute."

"Gee thanks," said Freddy, with a smile.

"Hey, were you the one who pulled me out of the bay?" Julie asked Jimmy.

"Yes," said Jimmy, nodding his head.

"Well, I want to thank you for saving my life," said Julie, with a smile.

"No problem," said Jimmy, smiling back. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"By the way, since I've already met you and your cute golden flute," Julie said to Jimmy, pointing to Pufnstuf and Cling and Clang, "who are these people?"

"This is our mayor, H.R. Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "And these two are our "Rescue Racer Crew", Cling and Clang."

Cling and Clang smiled and waved to Julie.

"Aww, these two are so cute!" said Julie, waving to Cling and Clang. "Hello there! It's nice to meet you!"

"Say, what's your name, little girl?" Pufnstuf asked Julie.

"I'm Julie Anna Jellybean," Julie said curtsying politely, then shaking the mayor's hand. "And it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor."

"Just call me Pufnstuf," said Pufnstuf. "It will do."

"Okay...ummm...Pufnstuf," said Julie, with a little giggle. "Hehe..."

"Here, let me help you dry off," Jimmy said to Julie, wrapping a towel around her.

"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, with a smile. "How very kind of you."

"You're welcome," said Jimmy, smiling back.

"Now can you please tell me where I am?" asked Julie, looking around what was surrounding her.

"Of course," said Pufnstuf, with a chuckle. "This is Living Island, our home."

"Why is it called Living Island?" asked Julie, starting to wonder.

"It's because everything and everyone here is alive and can talk," said Pufnstuf. "That's why this place is called Living Island."

"Really?" said Julie, getting interested. "Well, can you show me the rest of the island?"

"Oh yes, yes," said Pufnstuf, holding Julie's hand. "Of course. Let me show you this wonderful place."

When they got to the main part of Living Island, Pufnstuf said Julie, "This is Living Island."

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Julie, all happily. "I never saw such a beautiful and happy island in my whole entire life before! This place is amazing!"

"I think Julie is going to really like this place, huh Pufnstuf?" Jimmy said to Pufnstuf, with a smile.

"I think so, too, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head.

"Hey Julie," Jimmy said to Julie.

"Yes Jimmy?" said Julie.

"Would you like to meet some of my other friends here in Living Island?" asked Jimmy.

"I would love to," said Julie, clapping her hands happily.

"Fantastic," said Jimmy, holding Julie's hand.

"Let's go!" Julie cried happily, while holding Jimmy's hand as well.

When they arrived at Dr. Blinky the Owl's house, Jimmy knocked on the door. Then Dr. Blinky opened the door and saw Jimmy and the rest.

"Hello there, Jimmy," said Dr. Blinky. "Hello there, Pufnstuf. What brings you here?"

"Hi Dr. Blinky," said Pufnstuf. "We would like you to meet someone."

"Who is it?" asked Dr. Blinky.

"This is Julie," Jimmy said, pointing to Julie. "She's new here on Living Island."

"Hello sir," Julie said to Dr. Blinky, sticking her hand out to him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dr. Blinky," said Dr. Blinky, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And what might be your name, little girl?"

"Oh, my name is Julie," said Julie, with a smile. "Julie Anna Jellybean."

"What a lovely name," said Dr. Blinky, with a smile back. "Do you like Living Island so far?"

"I sure do," said Julie, nodding her head. "It's sure an amazing place."

"Come with me, Julie," said Pufnstuf, grabbing Julie's hand. "There's much more things to see."

"Okay Pufnstuf," said Julie, skipping along while holding Pufnstuf's hand.

When they entered the island's forest, Julie saw three trees. One was a male tree that looked like a 1960s hippy, a fancy female tree that went by the name of Society Tree, and another male that looked like a Redwood Indian tree.

"Hello there, little girl," Society Tree said to Julie.

"My goodness!" said Julie, pointing to the trees. "The trees are talking! I never saw a talking tree before!"

"Are you English?" Society Tree asked Julie, hearing her American accent.

"I'm half American," said Julie. "My other side is British."

"So you're British-American, eeh?" said Hippy Tree. "Grooooooooooooooovvvvyyyyyyy!"

"Wow!" said Julie, all amazed. "These trees are very nice!"

Just then, there was the sound of happy music going on in the background.

"Where is that music coming from?" asked Julie, hearing the music.

"You'll see, Julie," said Jimmy, with a grin. "It's a surprise."

"Really?!" said Julie, jumping up and down. "What is it?!"

"Look," said Jimmy, pointing to Julie's surprise.

When Julie saw her surprise, her eyes grew big. Everyone on Living Island walked over to Julie, while Pufnstuf and Jimmy were holding her hands, and welcomed her to Living Island in a song. They even showed her around the whole entire island on where to play, hang out, and eat some sugary sweets.

"Wow!" said Julie, with happy tears in her eyes. "Living Island IS the most amazing place in the whole wide world! I want to thank all of you for welcoming me to this wonderful place! I think I'm going to stay here forever!"

"Jimmy, Freddy, Cling and Clang, and I are very happy that you love this place, Julie," said Pufnstuf, with a smile.

"I do very much, Pufnstuf," said Julie, smiling back.

"You have such an adorable smile there, Julie," Jimmy said to Julie, enjoying her smile.

"Yeah Julie," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "You certainly have a wonderful and friendly smile on your face."

Cling and Clang agreed and clapped their hands.

"Why thank you," said Julie, smiling big and twirling around in her dress. "I do try to smile my best every time."

"It looks like your dress is kind of ripped up from the tide, Julie," Pufnstuf said to Julie, looking at her dress, which was now torn up with rips and holes in them. "How about you change into a different dress?"

"You're right," said Julie, looking down at her dress. "This dress is torn up. Just let me get my suitcase and I'll-

Then Julie started to remember that she didn't have her suitcase with her since she wasn't holding onto it while calling for help.

"My suitcase!" cried Julie, getting nervous. "Where's my suitcase?! Oh, I hope I didn't lose it!"

Julie started to run back to the shoreline of the bay to retrieve her suitcase.

"Julie wait!" cried Pufnstuf, running after her.

"Come back!" cried Jimmy, running after Julie as well.

When Julie got to shore, the tide pushed the suitcase on land right in front of her.

"There you are," Julie said, picking up her suitcase.

"Thank goodness you've found your bag, Julie," said Pufnstuf. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have any new clothes to wear."

"Yep," said Julie. "But the only clothes I have are the same type of dresses but with different colors. Do you think you can make me a new type of dress?"

"We can try to do that, Julie," said Jimmy. "After all, you do need a new dress since the pink dress that you're wearing right now is beat up."

"But this is my favorite dress, Jimmy," said Julie. "But you're right. It's time for me to get a new dress."

"Then let's go to my cave so we can do that for you," said Pufnstuf.

"You have a cave on this island?" asked Julie, all confused.

"Yes," said Pufnstuf. "Jimmy, Freddy, and Cling and Clang live in there with me. And if you want, you can live in there, too."

"I will," said Julie, nodding her head. "Besides, I do need a place to stay since this place to really far away from my home."

"Then let's go to the cave right now so we can make you a bed and give you a new piece of clothing to wear, shall we?" asked Jimmy.

"Okay Jimmy," said Julie. "Oh, and can you fix my favorite pink dress as well?"

"Sure Julie," said Jimmy. "I can tell that you really like your pink dress."

"Okay thanks, Jimmy," said Julie. "Now let's go into the cave, shall we?"

Just then, Cling and Clang tapped on her shoulder and tried to climb on her back.

"Do you two want a piggyback ride?" asked Julie, with a giggle. "Well...hehe...alright. But I can't carry the both of you at the same time. So who wants to go first?"

Cling raised his hand.

"Now which one are you?" asked Julie, getting confused since Cling and Clang look a lot similar. "Who's Cling and who's Clang?"

Cling tried to explain through hand signals that he wears red, while Clang wears green.

"What are you trying to say to me?" asked Julie, not understanding the hand signals. "Can you guys talk? Can you say something?!"

Cling and Clang shook their heads.

"Pufnstuf! Jimmy!" Julie called to Jimmy and Pufnstuf. "I need help! Come here!"

"What is it, Julie?" asked Jimmy, running over to Julie.

"Yeah Julie," said Pufnstuf, running to her as well. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell which one is Cling or Clang," said Julie, trying not to freak out. "They can't talk. So they're only trying to talk to me through some type of sign language or something. And I don't understand what they're trying to say to me. Are these guys having trouble hearing?"

"No Julie," said Jimmy, shaking his head. "They're not deaf. They can actually hear very well. So anyways, do you need help on what Cling and Clang are trying to say to you?"

"Yes please," said Julie, waiting anxiously.

"Okay," said Jimmy, then turning to Pufnstuf and said to him, "Pufnstuf? You know Cling and Clang's hand signals better than I do. They're your crew. So can you ask them what they're trying to say to Julie?"

"Of course, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, then turning to Cling and Clang and asking them, "Cling and Clang? Can you tell me on what you were trying to tell Julie?"

Cling pointed to himself and spelled his name in sign language by using his fingers.

"I think I can understand that!" cried Julie, getting hyper. "You little red-suited guy? Are you saying that you're Cling?"

Cling put his thumb up.

"Oh okay," said Julie. "So that means Clang is the one wearing the green clothing, right?"

Cling pointed to Clang and nodded his head.

"Okay thanks," said Julie. "Now that I can tell which is which in you little fellas, which one wanted to go for a little piggyback ride first?"

Cling raised his hand and pointed to himself.

"Cling?" said Julie, pointing to Cling while wanting to make sure it was him.

Cling clapped his hands.

"Okay you little cutie pie," said Julie, bending down for a minute so Cling can get on her back. "Now why don't you climb onto my back so I can give you a little thrill ride, huh?"

Cling jumped up and down happily, climbed onto Julie's back, and hung on tight.

"You ready, Cling?" asked Julie, standing back up and holding onto Cling's feet.

Cling smiled and put his thumb up.

"Okay Cling," said Julie, with a smile. "Let's go!"

So Julie started to run to the cave, while Cling was giggling with excitement and enjoying his piggyback ride with everyone's new guest on Living Island.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to Pufnstuf's cave, Jimmy, Pufnstuf, Freddy, Cling, and Clang got their sewing tools and started to make Julie a brand new outfit since her favorite pink dress was getting fixed and remade. They also started to make her a bed as well so she can have a place to stay and to sleep.

1 hour later, the dress was finished. It had a pink long-sleeved shirt with a pink collar around the neck, a red fluffy jumper, and a big red hair bow.

"Here you go, Julie," Jimmy said to Julie, handing her the new dress. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and try on your new outfit to see if it fits."

"Okay Jimmy," said Julie, then pausing and saying, "But where's the bathroom? I don't know where everything in the cave is yet."

"I'll show you," said Jimmy, grabbing Julie's hand.

So Jimmy walked Julie to the door of the bathroom. And as Julie walked into the bathroom, Jimmy closed the door so Julie can have her privacy.

5 minutes later, Julie said out loud, "I'm ready, guys!"

"Okay Julie!" Pufnstuf called. "Let's see you in your brand new outfit!"

So Julie stepped out of the bathroom, walked back to Jimmy and the rest, and showed off her dress by spinning around slowly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Jimmy said to Julie, gasping happily. "You look SO adorable in your new dress, Julie!"

"And that big red bow on your head with your ponytails looks lovely, too," Pufnstuf said to Julie.

"Well, thank you, everyone." said Julie, spinning around slowly in her new dress. "Boy, this sure does look cute on me. And not to mention, it's just my style of little girl clothing."

Everyone smiled and said, "We're glad you like it."

Cling and Clang smiled at Julie. And Julie smiled back.

"Oh, and by the way," Jimmy said to Julie, "You said that you really like to sing. Can you please sing a song for us?"

"Well...I'm kind of nervous to sing in front of people," said Julie, twitching her fingers. "But since I sang in front of my parents and was in the school chorus at my school, I guess I can sing for all of you."

"Okay," said Jimmy. "Thank goodness you faced your fears."

"Julie, can you sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"?" asked Pufnstuf. "That's an easy song to start with, right?"

"Sure," said Julie. "But I like to also have some music with me while I sing sometimes."

Then she said to Freddy, "Freddy Flute? Can you play the music for the song?"

"Of course, Julie," said Freddy, with a smile. "You just have to hear my music. Everyone on Living Island loves the sound of me."

So Freddy started to play himself the tune to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" as Julie sang the lyrics. Then after the song was over, everyone clapped for Julie since they loved the sound for her voice.

"Wow Julie!" cried Pufnstuf, clapping his hands. "You've sang that really well! I loved it!"

"Me too!" said Jimmy, clapping his hands as well. "That was terrific!"

"Aww thanks, Jimmy," said Julie, with a smile. "Thanks Pufnstuf."

"You're welcome," said Jimmy and Pufnstuf, smiling back.

"And great music you played there, Freddy," Julie said to Freddy. "You've played yourself so beautifully."

"Gee thanks, Julie," said Freddy, with a grin. "I always do try my best to play the best sound of a flute on Living Island."

Meanwhile, at Witchiepoo's castle, which was far away from the cave, Witchiepoo was looking through the "Witchiepoo Image Machine" spying on Julie, who was continuing to sing other songs that she knew, while everyone in the cave was enjoying it and wanting for an encore.

"Well, what do you know?" Witchiepoo said to herself, while doing her normal eavesdropping. "That Julie girl actually sounds like a cute little singer. Perfect! She can be my other member for my group with my golden flute!"

"But Witchiepoo," Orson said. "You've failed to capture her when she was walking earlier today."

"Shut up, Orson!" said Witchiepoo, whacking her wand on Orson's head. "I'll do the talking! Now are we gonna find another way to kidnapped Julie and the flute?"

"Of course, your majesty," said Orson, nodding his head. "You always have some great plans when it comes to stealing things."

"Well, I'm stuck here," said Witchiepoo, trying to think of another plan. "Wait! I've got it!"

"What is it, Witchiepoo?!" asked Seymour the Spider.

"I've thought of a plan to take Julie as prisoner!" said Witchiepoo. "I can disguise myself as a shoe shiner so I can pretend to shine my golden flute and Julie's Mary-Jane shoes!"

"What an excellent idea, Witchiepoo!" said Orson. "You're really going to fool those two talented musicians!"

"Come on, everyone!" cried Witchiepoo, pointing to the straight direction. "To the "Vroom Broom"! I'm finally going to start my music group in no time!"

Back in the cave, on the other side of Living Island, after Julie's new bed was made, everyone was playing a game of "Chutes and Ladders".

"Yes!" cried Julie, happily. "I win! I win!"

"Aww man!" said Jimmy, laughing. "I was close to beating you, Julie!"

"You're pretty good at board games, Julie," said Pufnstuf. "Have you played these games before?"

"Yes I have," said Julie. "As a matter of fact, me and my mom and dad would have a family and game night every Friday before the start of the weekend."

"Cool," said Pufnstuf, with a smile. "You must really enjoy it."

"Can we play some "Candyland" now?" asked Freddy. "Cling and Clang want to play it."

"Sure Freddy," said Julie. "It actually one of my favorite board games since it's about having lots and lots of candy."

Cling and Clang clapped their hands happily as they set up the next board game that was about to be played. But just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who's at the door," said Jimmy. "We were just about to play "Candyland"."

"Julie, will you get the door, please?" said Pufnstuf.

"Okay Pufnstuf," said Julie.

So Julie got up, walked to the door, opened it, and saw Witchiepoo. But she didn't know it was the witch since Witchiepoo was dressed as a shoe shiner.

"Hello there, little girl," Witchiepoo said to Julie, trying to sound like a young woman. "I'm offering shoe shines so we can raise some money for a charity to help take care for the needy people. Would you like to get your lovely shoes shined today?"

"Well...okay," said Julie, with a smile. "Besides, my shoes are rather dirty from the bay today. So go ahead and shine me up some newly shined shoes."

So as Julie sat down on her new bed, Witchiepoo grabbed her shoe shining equipment and started to shine Julie's shoes.

"Say, how about we let these shoes dry outside so they can be extra shiny with the wind?" suggested Witchiepoo, trying to continue her plan.

"Sure," said Julie, then picking up Freddy and said to him, "Freddy? Would you like to go outside with me while my shoes dry?"

"Okay Julie," said Freddy. "I could go for some fresh air."

So Witchiepoo grabbed Julie, opened the door, walked outside, and started to run away from the cave.

"Uhhh...ma'am?!" Julie said to Witchiepoo, all confused. "Where are we going?! We're going way too far away from the cave! And you have to be careful because the witch will get you and take you as prisoner!"

"Who do you think I am?!" asked Witchiepoo, speaking in her normal voice, "Glinda, the good witch of the North from Oz?! Ahahahahaha!"

Julie gasped in horror as she realized that the female shoe shiner was actually the witch.

"Why you're the witch!" cried Julie, getting nervous.

"Of course I am!" said Witchiepoo, transforming back into her regular clothing. "Now come with me! You and my golden flute are now my prisoners! Ahahahahaha!"

So Witchiepoo grabbed Julie's arm and started to head for the "Vroom Broom".

"JIMMY! PUFNSTUF!" screamed Julie, all scared with fright. "HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP! THE WITCH HAS GOT ME AND FREDDY!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP! JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMYYYYYY!" cried Freddy.

"Oh no!" cried Pufnstuf, as he ran outside with Jimmy and Cling and Clang. "The witch is kidnapping Julie and Freddy! We've got to stop the witch before she takes them as prisoners!"

"LET JULIE AND FREDDY GO!" yelled Jimmy, running towards Witchiepoo. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEETT THEEEEEEEEEEEMMMM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HEY, YOU WICKED OLD WITCH!" Pufnstuf yelled to Witchiepoo. "AS MAYOR OF LIVING ISLAND, I ORDER YOU TO STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

But it was too late. Witchiepoo went onto her "Vroom Broom" and started to fly away to her castle, with Julie and Freddy in the basket. But Freddy accidentally slipped out of Julie's hands as the "Vroom Broom" went into the sky. But luckily, Jimmy spotted him and caught him just in time.

"Freddy, are you alright?" Jimmy asked Freddy.

"I am now, Jimmy," said Freddy, panting hard. "But the witch still has Julie."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLPPP JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMYYYY!" screamed Julie. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" screamed Jimmy.

There was no answer. Julie was gone in the arms of the witch.

"Oh no!" said Jimmy, getting tears in his eyes. "Witchiepoo's got Julie! And now she's gonna keep her as a prisoner! What are we gonna do?! Julie's gone!"

Jimmy began to cry.

"Don't cry, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, giving his friend a hug. "We'll find a way to save Julie. But the only question is...how?"

Cling and Clang ran out of the cave after hearing Julie's cries for help. But they didn't know what happened since they were still playing "Candyland" with each other. So they tapped Pufnstuf's shoulder so they can ask on what was all the noise.

"Oh, hi Cling and Clang," Pufnstuf said to Cling and Clang. "What's the matter?"

Cling and Clang used hand signals to ask about what was the horror noise come from after hearing the sound of Witchiepoo's voice.

"The witch has kidnapped Julie," said Pufnstuf, sadly. "And now she's taking her as a prisoner in her castle dungeon."

Cling and Clang gasped in horror. They couldn't believe their new human friend got kidnapped. Then they both started to cry in tons of tears.

"Cling and Clang," said Pufnstuf, wiping their tears away. "Now don't you start crying. We'll get Julie back safe and sound. I promise."

"So how are we going to rescue Julie and bring her back to the cave?" asked Jimmy. "I'm starting to get worried about her. She's only a little innocent 10-year-old girl, you know?"

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to see Dr. Blinky for some help," suggested Pufnstuf.

"Good idea, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "He's always good at plans whenever Freddy gets stolen."

When they got to Dr. Blinky's house, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling, and Clang walked into the house and saw Dr. Blinky making some potions.

"Oh hello there, you guys," Dr. Blinky said to everyone as he saw them. "What brings you here?"

"We need your help, Dr. Blinky," said Pufnstuf. "You see, the witch came into the cave disguised as a shoe shiner. Then she kidnapped Julie and Freddy. But thank goodness we've got Freddy back before she flew away. But the bad news is that the witch still has Julie."

"Oh dear," said Dr. Blinky, frowning. "The poor little girl. Trapped in the arms of Witchiepoo. Well, don't you worry, my friends. I'm going to help you think of a plan to get Julie back to you."

Then Dr. Blinky and everybody else started to think of a plan to rescue Julie from Witchiepoo.

"I've got it!" cried Dr. Blinky, snapping his finger in the air. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it, Dr. Blinky?!" asked Jimmy and Pufnstuf.

"Yeah Dr. Blinky!" said Freddy. "What's your plan?!"

"We can disguise ourselves as detectives," said Dr. Blinky. "That way we can fool the witch in to thinking that Julie is missing and needs to be found. Also, we can fake a reward for a few buttons if the witch gives us Julie. But it's going to have to take a lot of work if this plan is going to succeed."

"That's a great idea, Dr. Blinky!" said Jimmy, happily. "It's kinda like Sherlock Holmes, right?!"

"Exactly!" said Dr. Blinky, with a grin. "Now let's start put on our costumes if we're gonna do this plan!"

"Right!" said Jimmy and Pufnstuf.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

So Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Cling, Clang, and Dr. Blinky started to put on some detective costumes from the closet. But Freddy only wore a little detective hat since the trench coats were too big for him.

"Okay everyone!" said Dr. Blinky, trying to get everyone's attention by clapping. "Now that we have our detective outfits on, let's get on with our mystery so we can go to the castle and rescue Julie!"

"You bet!" everyone cried, grabbing their magnifying glasses. "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, far away from Dr. Blinky's house, at Witchiepoo's castle, Witchiepoo took Julie out of the basket of the "Vroom Broom", went into the castle, and placed Julie on the table.

"Well, here we are," said Witchiepoo, with her hands in the air. "My castle! Ahahahaha!"

"So you're actually a REAL witch, you ratbag?" asked Julie, giving Witchiepoo a dirty look.

"I sure am, my darling," said Witchiepoo, nodding her head. "I'm Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo. But everyone here on Living Island calls me Witchiepoo."

"What does the W in your middle name stand for?" asked Julie.

"It stands for "Whack"," said Witchiepoo, smacking her wand on Julie's head. "Like whacking the floor with a stick kind of "whack"."

"Ouch!" said Julie, rubbing her head.

"Sorry," said Witchiepoo. "I shouldn't hit a little cute girl like you. I only hit my henchmen."

"Anyways, what do you want from me, W-W-Witchiepoo?" asked Julie, all nervous.

"Oh, my dearest Julie," said Witchiepoo, "I heard you singing when you were walking all by yourself. And I love it SO much, that I just had to get you in order for you to sing for me."

"Wait a minute!" said Julie, all surprised that Witchiepoo knows a few facts about her. "How do you know my name, Miss Witch?!"

Then she paused, gasped with fear, and said, "Wait just a darn second! Were you that same witch on a broom that zapped at me and made me fall into the bay?!"

"Of course I was," said Witchiepoo, laughing a little bit. "I just had to get you since you have that lovely singing voice of yours."

"But you could've killed me!" said Julie, getting mad a little bit. "I was screaming with horror all because of you!"

"I didn't want to kill you, my child," said Witchiepoo, shaking her head. "I just wanted to kidnap you. Now let's cut to the chase. Please sing for me."

"Why would I sing for an evil wicked old witch like you?!" shouted Julie, getting angry and scared at the same time. "I will never sing for you, Wilhelmina! Never!"

"How dare you call me by my first name!" gasped Witchiepoo, all angry. "You're coming with me!"

So Witchiepoo grabbed Julie, sat her down in her wardrobe chair, placed Julie's hands behind the back of the chair and tied them with a long piece of rope, and tied her feet together with rope as well.

"What are you doing to me?!" asked Julie, struggling to free herself. "Let me go! Please! I don't like this at all! I'm scared!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" growled Witchiepoo. "Or I'll boil you in oil!"

Then Witchiepoo pressed the button that activates the chair, which made the chair start to spin around slowly in circles.

"Huh?!" said Julie, getting really scared. "Hey Witchiepoo! What's the big idea?! This isn't right!"

"Don't make me go faster!" said Witchiepoo.

Then Witchiepoo made the chair spin around faster and faster.

"HELP!" screamed Julie, all scared to death. "HELP! JIMMY! PUFNSTUF! HELP ME! I'M GETTING DIZZY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPP!"

"When she finally feels really dizzy or sick," said Witchiepoo, with a sneaky laugh, "I'm sure that punishment will make her sing to me whether she likes it or not! Ahahahahaha!"

Outside of the castle, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling, Clang, and Dr. Blinky were getting ready to get into the castle to save Julie from Witchiepoo.

"You guys ready to do this?" Jimmy asked everyone.

"We're ready, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf and Dr. Blinky.

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

"You ready, Freddy?" Jimmy asked Freddy.

"I'm ready, Jimmy," said Freddy. "But I hope the witch doesn't see me and tries to kidnap me again like how she tried to a few minutes ago."

"Don't worry, Freddy," said Jimmy, patting his buddy. "You'll be in my front shirt pocket during the whole process, okay? I'm going to make sure you're safe from the witch."

"Okay thanks, Jimmy," said Freddy.

"Okay everyone," Pufnstuf said to everyone. "Let's go save Julie!"

"Yeah!" everyone cried.

Back inside the castle lair, Julie was still stuck on the wardrobe chair while it was still spinning very fast.

"WITCHIEPOO PLEASE!" said Julie, getting really dizzy. "TURN THIS THING OFF! PLEASE! I THINK I'M GOING TO THROW UP!"

"Not until you sing for me!" said Witchiepoo. "Now sing me a song!"

"NO!" said Julie, getting angry. "I'LL NEVER SING FOR YOU, YOU WINDBAG! NEVER! NEVER! NEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Then I guess I'm going to make this chair spin the fastest so you'll never get off!" said Witchiepoo. "Ooooooooooor, I could boil you in hot oil like a suggested before."

"No! No! No!" said Julie, getting really scared. "Please don't! I'll sing for you!"

"Gooooooooooooood," said Witchiepoo, with a smile. "I knew you would listen to me."

So Julie started to sing a few short songs to Witchiepoo, while still feeling really scared.

"NOT SO FAST, WITCHIEPOO!" shouted a voice, coming into the lair.

It was Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Cling, Clang, and Dr. Blinky.

"What are all of you good guys doing here?!" asked Witchiepoo. "Get out!"

"Have you seen this little girl?!" said Jimmy, showing Witchiepoo a drawing of Julie. "We're detectives! And we need to get her back safe and sound! We don't know where she could be!"

"I have her!" said Witchiepoo, pointing to Julie. "But you're not getting her! She's in my power now!"

"But if you give her back to us, will give you a reward of 100 gold buttons!" said Dr. Blinky.

"Don't care!" said Witchiepoo, with a growl. "I rather have Julie as my prisoner! Now go away at once!"

"Then I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," said Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Witchiepoo.

"Now Cling and Clang!" Jimmy called out to Cling and Clang.

Then Cling and Clang ran out of the lair for a second, grabbed Orson the Vulture and Seymour the Spider, ran back into the lair, and started to beat the two minions up on front of Witchiepoo's eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said Witchiepoo, getting angry. "What are you doing with my henchmen?! Stop it right now, you two midgets! Stop it, I say!"

Cling and Clang didn't listen. So they continued to beat up Orson and Seymour.

"Ouch!" cried Orson. "Oww! Stop it, Cling and Clang! Stop hurting us!"

"Yeah!" said Seymour. "This hurts!"

"Do you want to go look for Julie now since the witch is getting distracted, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy.

"Sure Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf.

"Yeah," said Freddy. "Good luck, Jimmy."

So Jimmy started to look for Julie by searching the whole castle.

"Julie?!" Jimmy called out to Julie. "Julie?! Where are you?!"

"Jimmy?!" gasped Julie, hearing Jimmy's voice. "Is that you?!"

"Yes Julie!" said Jimmy, following her voice and seeing her spinning around in the wardrobe chair. "What happened?!"

"Can you speak up?!" asked Julie. "I can't hear you that well since I'm still spinning around and around!"

So Jimmy started to run around in circles while Julie was still spinning in the chair.

"Did the witch trap you in here?" asked Jimmy.

"She did," said Julie. "She tied me up this chair and spun it around until I get very dizzy. And now, I'm starting to get nauseous!"

"Don't worry, Julie," said Jimmy. "I'll find a way to stop this chair and set you free."

So Jimmy went over to the buttons on the wall that controls the wardrobe chair.

"I wonder which button turns off the chair," Jimmy said to himself, looking at all of the buttons. "There must be an off button here somehow."

Then he saw the "Off" switch and said, "There it is! Why didn't I notice that?!"

Jimmy quickly flipped the switch, which made the wardrobe chair finally stop spinning.

"Oh Julie!" said Jimmy, running back over to Julie and untying her arms and legs from the ropes. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm alright," said Julie, nodding her head. "Thanks Jimmy."

"Okay everyone!" Jimmy said to Pufnstuf and the rest of the game, while picking up Julie. "I got Julie! Let's get out of here before the witch tries to steal her back!"

"Right!" said Pufnstuf. "Let's go, everybody!"

As everyone got out of the castle as fast as they can, with Jimmy carrying Julie, Witchiepoo saw them run away, went to her window, and shouted at them, "HEY! COME BACK WITH THAT LITTLE GIRL! SHE'S MINE!"

Then she sat down on the floor, and said, in a sad voice, "Why are those goodie two shoes always stealing the things I want? That's not fair! Why does it always have to be me?! Why?!

She started to cry.


End file.
